Âmes soeurs
by Dealo
Summary: Shuishi reçoit une lettre de menace. Un psychopathe le poursuit... YAOI YuXShu [FINI]
1. La lettre de menace

Haut du formulaire

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Âme sœur

Titre de la fiction : La lettre de menace.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage et je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire.

Fiction écrite une première fois en 2007, corrigée en 2012 (Orthographe et quelques tournures de phrase)

Shuishi dormait tranquillement, entouré de la présence de son amant, lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur bien connue se propager dans son corps encore endolori. Le pic de chaleur se trouvait sur son torse où des lèvres s'amusaient à danser, une langue donnant le tempo.

Il gémit et ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son amant. Une lueur taquine dans les yeux, celui-ci lui prit les lèvres et les embrassa avec volupté. Une nouvelle danse érotique commençait et Shuishi était sûr que ce ne serait pas la dernière de la journée.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que sa tournée était terminée et que Yuki était de retour au japon, pour le plus grand plaisir de son compagnon. Malheureusement, Yuki était encore trop froid au goût de Shuishi. Et, bien que s'étant amélioré dans les relations qu'ils entretenaient, Shuishi attendait encore de son amant d'autres preuves de son amour qu'une journée au lit à faire les coquins.

Shuishi était membre du groupe de musique "Bad Luck", connu dans tout le japon pour son chanteur aux cheveux roses et à sa voix angélique. Yuki, son amant, était un écrivain très connu de la gente féminine et leur relation avait brisé bien des coeurs, que ce soit des coeurs de femmes ou d'hommes, car Shuishi était vraiment très mignon et plaisait même à ceux-ci.

Le chanteur rouvrit les yeux, le corps toujours en feu malgré le fait que sont compagnon ne soit plus présent près de lui et un sourire heureux naquit sur ses lèvres. Oui, la vie était vraiment très belle! Son groupe marchait du tonnerre et sa vie amoureuse aussi. Mais seul hic à celle-ci, Yuki ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Même si Shuishi le savait, l'entendre dire lui aurait fait vraiment plaisir...

Le chanteur se leva et alla préparer le café, la boisson préférée de Yuki. En attendant que la cafetière se mette en route, il se rendit à la boîte aux lettres qu'il partageait avec son compagnon et en ouvrant celle-ci, des dizaines de lettres tombèrent à ses pieds. C'était, pour la plupart des lettres rose bonbon, avec des coeurs collés dessus, et elles étaient adressées à lui ou à Yuki. Habitué, Shuishi avait pris soin de se munir d'un sac et il entassa les lettres dedans sans vraiment y prêter attention quand une lettre différente des autres attira son attention. Celle-ci était d'un noir d'encre, et le nom de Shuishi était indiqué dessus. Par curiosité, il l'ouvrit, encore sur le pas de la porte.

Le message était assez court et accompagné d'une photo. Shuishi lut le message et regarda la photo avant de frissonner d'horreur. La photo représentait une jeune fille avec les cheveux teints en rose, couchée sur un lit, nue et du sang partout autour d'elle. Ses yeux violets étaient grands ouverts et apparemment la jeune fille était morte. Le message contenait juste quelques phrases:

_"J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras, comme j'ai serré cette jeune fille avant de la tuer, car ce n'était pas toi._

_Je t'aime! Et comme cadeau, voici ma première victime pour toi. Tu en recevras d'autres, ne t'inquiètes pas... Et j'aimerai que tu cesses ta relation avec Eiri Uesugi, car le fait que tu sois heureux sans moi ne m'amuse pas. Au plaisir de te croiser un jour prochain, mon amour."_

Shuishi ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'une telle lettre lui était envoyée. Il décida de ne pas mettre au courant Yuki, par peur que celui-ci ne le rejette pour son bien, ou encore tente de se suicider pour le protéger. Car pour se suicider, Yuki était le premier!

Il retourna dans la cuisine, la lettre bien cachée et décida d'aller voir la police plus tard pour connaître la vérité sur ce meurtre. Etait-ce de sa faute si cette pauvre fille était morte? Il ne pouvait pas prévenir son travail car Seguchi Tôma, le producteur, préviendrait aussitôt Yuki.

_Tant que Yuki ne souffre pas, tous va bien... _

Yuki vit son partenaire accoudé à la table de la cuisine, pensif et silencieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un Shuishi silencieux était un Shuishi malade. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, sans bruit, et enroula ses bras autour du corps de son amant. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de l'entendre pousser un petit cri de terreur, avant de se retourner et de se calmer en le voyant:

- Tu m'as fait peur! Ne m'attrapes plus par derrière comme cela, ou alors je vais avoir une crise cardiaque, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Yuki le regarda et prit le menton de Shuishi pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ce matin? Tu n'as pas de fièvre, n'as aucune raison d'être stressé que je sache alors dis-moi ce qui...

Les lèvres de son amant l'empêchèrent de continuer et le corps de son amant se pressa contre le sien en attente de réconfort. Shuishi n'allait vraiment pas bien!

Yuki décida de se calmer et de ne pas forcer son partenaire à lui parler. Il appellerait Tôma aujourd'hui et demanderait ce qui n'allait pas.

Shuishi était parti depuis maintenant 20 minutes quand il appela le producteur. Celui-ci n'était au courant de rien. Il décida donc d'appeler Hiro, le meilleur ami de Shuishi et le guitariste du groupe, mais celui-ci ne savait rien non plus. Et Shuishi n'était toujours pas arrivé à la NG où il travaillait... Ce n'était pas normal. Et il ne devait rien avoir à faire ce matin... Il était en retard de 10 minutes, une chose anormale vu l'heure à laquelle il était parti.

Avec un soupir il raccrocha et, de plus en plus inquiet, commença à taper sur son ordinateur, ne pouvant rien faire de plus qu'attendre des nouvelles de Hiro qui lui avait promis de l'appeler dès que Shuishi serait arrivé.

_Que ce passe-t-il? _Se demanda yuki

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	2. merci le chat

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Âme sœur

Titre de la fiction : Merci le chat !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage et je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire.

Haut du formulaire

Shuishi était devant le poste de police et cherchait un moyen de faire comprendre aux policiers ce qui lui arrivait. En effet, il ne souhaitait pas être protégé mais juste avoir des informations sur l'enquête. Après avoir inspiré une grande goulée d'air, il pénétra dans le commissariat.

Arrivé à l'accueil, il demanda poliment au policier assis derrière un bureau de style classique:

- Bonjour, j'aimerai discuter avec quelqu'un ayant connaissance d'une certaine affaire... Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer... Voilà j'ai reçu cette photo ce matin ainsi que cette lettre... La femme ouvrit de grands yeux devant le cliché puis cria, d'une voix suraigüe:

- Chef! C'est pour l'affaire du tueur en série! Nous avons la cible du tueur!

Shuishi, tout étonné, vit un petit bonhomme arriver vers lui et l'observer avec étonnement.

- Mais... C'est le chanteur des Bad Luck! Venez avec nous, monsieur Shindo-san, vous allez tout nous expliquer.

Emmené dans le bureau du chef, Shuishi remarqua que la photo qu'il avait reçu était épinglée avec une dizaine d'autres sur un pan du mur.

Après avoir expliqué son cas au chef, celui-ci lui demanda aussitôt:

-Vous voulez une protection?

- Non, surtout pas! Dans mon milieu de travail, ce n'est pas nécessaire! Expliqua rapidement Shuishi, je voulais juste savoir ce que je devais faire.

-Respectez ce qui est dit dans la lettre. Ce fou est après vous. Il cherchera à vous atteindre vous si vous ne faîtes pas ce qu'il dit...

- S'en prendra-t-il à Yuki? S'inquiéta Shuishi,

- Non, je ne pense pas. Ce fou n'en a qu'après vous, comme le montre toutes les victimes. Elles vous ressemblent toute dans une certaine mesure... Voyez par vous même.

Shuishi s'approcha du mur et remarqua que, en effet, toutes les victimes lui ressemblaient beaucoup.

- Donc si Yuki n'a rien à craindre je n'arrêterai pas ma relation.

- Êtes-vous fou? Il pourrait vous tuer!

- Ce n'est pas le plus important. Tant que Yuki va bien, j'irai bien. Et pour les victimes? Que dois-je faire?

- Rien pour le moment, nous avons fait appel à un profiler assez réputé pour nous aider dans cette affaire, il prendra contact avec vous incognito.

- Merci encore monsieur...

-Takamiya, Takamiya Ryuichi.

Arrivé au studio, Shuishi se rendit compte qu'il avait un grand retard, un retard de plus d'une heure même. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il était avec Yuki. Il prétexta une rencontre avec un chat dans un arbre, et un sauvetage extrême, mais Hiro le regarda bizarrement avant de s'éloigner pour passer un coup de fil urgent. Ce demandant vaguement qui cela pouvait être, Shuishi monta dans le studio et rejoignit Suguru, le synthétiseur et K, le manageur fou des flingues.

- Shindo-san, vous êtes en retard! Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Une histoire de chat...

_Merci le chat!_ pensa Shuishi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il commença à chanter. Mais il ne faisait que penser à la lettre et cela se ressentait dans la chanson. Au bout de quelques essais, il s'excusa et sortit prendre l'air sur le toit de la NG. Accoudé au rebord, il se rappela quand Ryuichi Sakuma l'avait poursuivi sur celui-ci. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà... Depuis, beaucoup de choses avaient évolué. Que ce soit professionnellement ou personnellement.

Avec un soupir, il s'obligea à se décontracter, ses muscles étaient noués par l'inquiétude que lui causait cette lettre. Il devait faire très attention à ne pas se retrouver seul dans un lieu désert. Shuishi se figea. N'était-il pas seul sur un toit justement? Il pivota sur lui même et se dirigea en quatrième vitesse vers la porte du toit quand il vit une personne fermer ladite porte et se diriger vers lui. Shuishi se figea. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Un frisson de peur le traversa de la tête aux pieds quand il se rendit compte que la personne en face de lui portait un masque noir qui cachait son visage. Il se retourna alors et tenta de fuir très loin de l'homme mais celui-ci l'attrapa et le jeta au sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et il entendit un petit rire à son oreille. Il tenta de se débattre mais il lui était impossible de bouger. Un murmure rauque retentit alors à son oreille:

-Tu es trop plein de vie, la police n'a pas besoin que tu lui rendes visite tu sais? Je vais donc te punir...

Shuishi senti une légère douleur dans son cou et il comprit que l'homme lui avait injecté quelque chose. Petit à petit, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il murmura le nom de son amant avant de tomber dans un trou noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours sur le toit, seul. Il se redressa d'un coup mais sa tête lui fut si douloureuse qu'il retomba en arrière.

_Que lui avait-on injecté?_

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	3. Yuki est en colère

Haut du formulaire

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Âme sœur

Titre de la fiction : Yuki est en colère.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage et je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire.

Shuishi se releva et prit la direction du studio. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. La tête lui tournait et il devait sûrement avoir de la fièvre. Peut-être que le fou lui avait injecté une maladie très grave, incurable? Un long frisson le parcouru. Dans le couloir de NG, incapable de continuer à avancer, il s'écroula, respirant avec difficulté.

-Yuki... gémit-il, il tenta de se redresser une première fois sans succès. La deuxième fut la bonne. Il continua sa progression et lentement parvint au studio d'enregistrement.

Hiro était là. Il remarqua aussitôt que Shuishi n'allait pas bien et le rattrapa avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule.

- Shuishi! Que t'arrive-t-il bon sang? Hey! Shuishi! Merde... K! Va chercher une voiture, Suguru ! Appelle Tôma, Shuishi ne va vraiment pas bien!

Les deux témoins se dépêchèrent de faire se qu'on leur demandait.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Shuishi était confortablement installé dans une voiture blindée noire, appartenant à K et partait en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Personne ne remarqua que la voiture était suivie des yeux par un homme qui souriait légèrement, fier de lui.

Yuki était devant son ordinateur et peinait à trouver l'inspiration, un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait. Quelque chose n'allait pas! Mais alors pas du tout! Avec un soupir las, il se renversa sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux pour méditer en silence. Malheureusement, la sonnerie du téléphone perturba trop rapidement à son goût ce silence bienfaisant. Ne désirant pas bouger, il laissa sonner et écouta le message de la boite vocal. Tiens, c'était Tôma. Il voulait encore déjeuner avec lui? Déjà hier...

Non, il ne voulait pas déjeuner... Shuishi? Que ce passait-il avec shuishi?

Yuki se redressa d'un bond et répondit au téléphone, inquiet:

- Oui? Que ce passe-t-il?

- Tu réponds assez rapidement dès qu'il s'agit de shuishi, tiens! Enfin! Shuishi est à l'hôpital, il a fait un malaise...

- Quel hôpital?

- Hatsuki

Il raccrocha aussitôt, ne désirant pas perdre de temps. Il prit ses clefs, son portable et claqua la porte de son appartement.

Shuishi ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. A peine arrivé à l'hôpital, plein de docteurs s'étaient pressés à son chevet et il avait eu le droit à une séance de piqûres. Pour son plus grand malheur... La tête lui tournait toujours autant mais le fait qu'il soit couché l'empêchait de s'évanouir de nouveau. Hiro semblait assez inquiet. C'était la première fois que Shuishi était si faible. Encore une dispute avec yuki? Non pas possible... Shuishi lui aurait dit... Alors quoi? Il méditait quand il vit apparaître devant ses yeux un grand blond aux yeux si mystiques. Et il paraissait inquiet. Chose rare.

- Où est Shuishi? Comment va-t-il?

- Salle 201, en observation. Il a des troubles respiratoires et des vertiges. Tu ne serais pas au courant de...

Trop tard, la tornade s'en était allée.

Arrivé devant la salle 201, Yuki prit une profonde inspiration et y pénétra. Il fut choqué de voir son amant si pâle et si faible. Ce matin Shuishi était certes bizarre mais il n'avait pas de fièvre et paraissait en aussi bonne forme que d'habitude.

Il s'approcha du lit et remarqua que son amant avait les yeux fermés et une respiration sifflante. Il avança sa main et toucha la peau si douce du malade. Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux et le regarda avec amour. Mais Yuki cherchait autre chose dans son regard. Et c'était la vérité, car il savait que Shuishi lui cachait quelque chose.

- Que ce passe-t-il? Où plutôt que me caches-tu?

Il vit les yeux violets de son amant s'agrandir de surprise. Il avait visé juste.

- Je ne... sais...pas... Il n'arrivait pas à parler, son souffle ne lui permettant que de rester conscient. Yuki le comprit et le rassura:

- Pour l'instant, je ne te demanderai rien. Mais tu vas devoir me répondre! Et je ne supporte pas le mensonge. Si tu me mens, je ne te le pardonnerai pas!

Shuishi acquiesça, très perturbé. Que devait-il faire? Incapable de résister, il se sentit partir, le somnifère faisant son travail.

Yuki poussa un soupir, Shuishi était vraiment perturbé et très faible. Une fois réveillé, il le forcerait à lui dire ce qui se passait et ce qui lui arrivait.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit un grand homme brun pénétrer dans la chambre à Shuishi. Celui-ci l'observa quelques instants puis lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur de la chambre. Ce ne pouvait pas être un docteur car il était habillé d'un jean et d'un sweet noir.

Dans le couloir, l'homme se présenta et Yuki s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Profiler Nakajima, vous devez être Yuki? Shuishi Shindo à donc déjà été attaqué... dit-il en lançant un coup d'oeil entendu vers la porte.

- Pardon? Profiler? Déjà attaqué?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant? J'aurai cru... Très bien... Shuishi Shindo est sous la menace d'un psychopathe qui a déjà fait une dizaine de victimes dans le but de se faire remarquer par lui...

Yuki n'en revenait pas. Comment Shuishi avait-il pu lui cacher cela? Il allait l'entendre au réveil!

Shuishi était poursuivit par une ombre noire, et plus il courait, plus l'ombre grandissait. Il avait peur. Il était seul, n'avait personne... Yuki où était-il? Yuki... Yuki...

- YUKIII ! Shuishi se réveilla en sursaut tandis qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos. Il poussa un gémissement, se souvenant des derniers événements.

Comment pouvait-il révéler à Yuki ce qui lui arrivait? Il gémit de plus belle et regarda où il se trouvait. L'hôpital...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, son amant le regardant une seconde avec inquiétude puis l'autre avec fureur. Apparemment il était en colère. Shuishi déglutit difficilement.

Yuki savait-il? Mais comment? La réponse à sa question apparut derrière son amant et se présenta comme profiler. Oups.

- Yuki? Tu es en...colère?

- A ton avis?

- Ben... heu... tu vois, je comptais t'en...

- Tais-toi! Tu es en danger, abruti de chien! Comment veux-tu que je sois calme?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Oh YuuuuuuuuuuKKKIIIIIIIIIIIII! Il en pleurait de joie.

L'écrivain poussa un soupir, Shuishi était vraiment simple.

- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché?

- Tu te serais mis en colère... Et peut être même tu serais parti... Je ne veux plus que tu me laisses seul! Ce n'est pas grave si je suis blessé!

- Imbécile! Et qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi? Il se tut aussitôt, se rendant compte de se qu'il avait dit. Shuishi était aux anges. Il reprit:

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui pour que tu sois dans cet état.

Il vit Shuishi hésiter à répondre et lui fit les gros yeux.

- J'étais sur le toit...

- Pardon? Tu reçois une lettre de menace et tu t'isoles sur un toit? S'étouffa yuki

- Ben je m'en suis rendu compte mais cet homme était déjà là et il m'a fait une piqûre dans le cou et puis je ne sais plus...

Le profiler s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de lui faire voir son cou, ce que fit Shuishi.

- Les analyses de sang révèleront ce qui vous a été injecté.

Un docteur pénétra dans la chambre et dit alors que shuishi serait autorisé à sortir ce soir si tout se passait bien. Les résultats des analyses seraient connus dans quelques jours et permettraient de faire avancer l'enquête.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	4. la dispute, la rencontre

Haut du formulaire

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Âme sœur

Titre de la fiction : La dispute, la rencontre.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage et je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire.

Shuishi et Yuki avaient décidé de ne pas mettre au courant les partenaires de travail du chanteur. En effet, une fuite de la presse ferait mauvaise impression et inciterait le criminel à continuer. Le soir, Shuishi était sorti de l'hôpital debout mais encore très faible et avec une migraine carabinée. Mais bon, il était avec Yuki et celui-ci s'inquiétait pour lui, preuve qu'il l'aimait.

Le profiler leur avait donné des recommandations. Shuishi ne devait plus se trouver seul, de même pour Yuki. Et désormais, ils auraient une protection de la police en la personne de Nakajima, excellent profiler connu dans tout le japon.

Arrivés dans leur appartement, Shuishi s'effondra sur le canapé, une atroce douleur à la tête. Yuki le regarda, inquiet mais ne laissant rien percevoir de son état à son amant.

Sans dire un mot, il prit le chanteur dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Shuishi rougit violement lorsque son compagnon entreprit de le déshabiller et de le laver.

Même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il laissa faire son compagnon et très vite des gémissements se firent entendre sous la douche. Shuishi avait encore légèrement mal à la tête mais en comparaison du plaisir que lui offrait Yuki, ce n'était rien. Après une douche plutôt tumultueuse, le blond porta le chanteur dans leur lit et le laissa se blottir contre lui en murmurant un "Yuki" plein d'amour. Avec un sourire, l'écrivain ferma lui aussi les yeux.

- Yuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii! Dis tu m'aimes? Hein ?

L'interpellé poussa un soupir de désespoir. Nan mais y'avait pas idée de demander ça des le matin?

- Tu vas être en retard, lui rappela-t-il, Nakajima t'attend...

Une bombe volante rose fushia le percuta, lui coupant la parole par un baiser très démonstratif et il se retrouva seul dans l'appartement. Même si Shuishi était poursuivi, leurs habitudes ne changeaient pas. Et le chanteur n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la situation...

D'après Nakajima, le tueur voulait que Shuishi arrête sa relation avec lui, ou alors il s'attaquerait à Shuishi. Cela prouvait que le tueur ne connaissait pas Shuishi personnellement mais qu'il avait néanmoins une possibilité de rentrer dans les locaux de la NG sans se faire remarquer... Yuki devait s'éloigner au plus vite du chanteur ou celui-ci serait en danger. Ce soir, il en parlerait à Shuishi...

- Hirooooooo, devine ce qui m'arrive? Tu sauras pas! Y'a que Yuki et moi qui sommes au courant!

Le guitariste poussa un soupir de découragement. Depuis ce matin, Shuishi était intenable. De plus, il avait remarqué dans le journal beaucoup de meurtres où les victimes ressemblaient à si méprendre à Shuishi... Est-ce que cela avait un lien?

- Shuishi, tu as entendu parler des meurtres fais par un fou psychopathe? Il remarqua que le chanteur se figeait, son sourire disparaissant.

- C'est donc cela? Pourquoi me le caches-tu Shuishi? Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami?

- Désolé Hiro mais c'est dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, dit Shuishi, pour une fois sérieux.

L'histoire devait donc être grave pour que Shuishi daigne être un peu sérieux...

- Yukiiii! Je suis rentré! Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son amant et trébucha sur une valise dans le couloir. Shuishi se pétrifia. Une valise? Mais Yuki n'avait pas de sortie prévue ce mois-ci...

-Yuki? Il retrouva son amant dans la chambre en train de remplir une autre valise. Que fais-tu? Tu pars?

- Ca ne se voit pas peut-être?

- Mais... pourquoi?

- Si je reste là, tu seras de nouveau en danger, je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes! Yuki!

Le blond prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte. Shuishi resta figé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, réalisant ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il comprit, son amant était presque arrivé à la sortie. Yuki partait. Mais il ne voulait pas! Pas encore!

-Yuki, tu n'as pas à partir, ce sera moi, dit-il tous doucement en passant devant le blond. Il ouvrit la porte en silence et se dépêcha de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il entendit Yuki lui crier de revenir ici, que c'était trop dangereux, mais Shuishi était déjà loin, le parc l'attirant par son atmosphère rassurante. Après tous, c'était là qu'il avait rencontré Yuki pour la première fois.

Cet idiot! Ne comprenait-il vraiment rien? Yuki décida d'appeler Nakajima et de le mettre au courant de la situation. Shuishi pouvait être n'importe où et en danger.

Et merde! Il raccrocha une fois l'appel terminé, et sortit à la recherche de son amant. Déjà dix minutes que le chanteur s'était enfui dans la nuit. Yuki, trop choqué par sa réaction n'avait pas pu réagir à temps. Inconsciemment, il prit la direction du parc.

-Yuki espèce d'idiot ! Cria Shuishi à plein poumons en arrivant dans le parc. Tu ne comprends rien! Yuki... Yuki l'idiot! Yuki... Il en pleurait. Il allait s'asseoir sur un banc quand il remarqua que celui-ci était déjà pris. Un homme d'âge moyen était assis et le regarda arrivé comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

- Êtes-vous Shindo Shuishi? Je suis un grand fan! Oh... Cela ne va pas? Il vous est arrivé quelque chose? Monsieur...?!

- Je suis parti, Yuki ne veut plus de moi... Pleura le chanteur en prenant place près de l'homme. Celui-ci avait des yeux noirs comme l'encre et des cheveux de la même couleur.

- Calmez-vous... monsieur Shindo-san, tenez, buvez un peu, cela vous détendra... Shuishi fit ce qu'on lui demanda et peu à peu une chaleur parcouru son corps, l'affaiblissant. La migraine revenait et il voyait trouble en plus en plus... Il tenta de se redresser mais la tête lui tournait et l'homme le maintenait sur le banc.

- Que...?

- Chuut... Calmez-vous, je suis juste là car mon patron voulait une photo de vous inconnue du reste du monde...

Shuishi gémit. Il avait si mal à la tête! Une photo? Patron? Il tenta de se débattre mais un coup de poing dans le menton lui fit cesser cette résistance futile. Il cracha un peu de sang, s'étant mordu à cause du coup, puis il se sentit partir, sa conscience s'effaçant.

Yuki arrivait au parc quand il vit le flash d'un appareil photo teinter les arbres de sa lumière blanche. Puis il vit son amant couché sur un banc, du sang coulant sur son menton et un homme en noir prendre la fuite en le voyant arriver.

- Que... Shuishi! Il courut jusqu'au banc, son coeur battant à vive allure. Il tenta de réveiller le chanteur mais celui-ci dormait à point fermer. Merde ! Une drogue?

Son amant dans les bras, il rentra dans l'appartement, poussant ses valises d'un coup de pied négligeant. Il posa son précieux fardeau dans le lit, s'étonnant de la légèreté de celui-ci puis de sa pâleur. Il recouvrit le chanteur de la couette, l'embrassa puis appela Nakajima pour le prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé Shuishi et que celui-ci s'était une nouvelle fois fait attaqué.

Cet idiot de gamin n'avait vraiment rien dans le crâne! Se balader dans le parc à cette heure-ci!

Shuishi se réveilla en sursaut. Où était-il? Sa chambre... Yuki! Il voulait partir et... Il se leva d'un bond, le regrettant aussitôt car il s'écroula au sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Il gémit, son mal de tête augmentant. Que c'était-il passé? Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit un juron et sentit des bras protecteurs se refermer sur lui, une odeur agréable de cigarette et de café venant lui titiller le nez. Il regarda avec appréhension l'écrivain. Il paraissait en colère, encore.

- Je ne dirais plus que je pars. Maintenant repose toi. Un magnifique sourire vint illuminer le visage de Shuishi.

- Bonne nuit, Shû-chan, murmura Yuki quand son ange se fut endormi.

Demain, il ferait en sorte de faire avancer l'enquête!

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	5. de nouvelles données

Haut du formulaire

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Âme sœur

Titre de la fiction : De nouvelles données.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage et je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire.

Déjà le matin. Un petit soupir retentit au côté du chanteur endormi. Yuki s'inquiétait de plus en plus. L'enquête était au point mort. Aucune nouvelle donnée, et Shuishi s'était déjà fait attaqué deux fois... Enfin, aujourd'hui, les résultats de la prise de sang de Shuishi seraient connus et cela permettrait peut-être même de faire un peu avancer l'enquête. Avec un petit grognement, le chanteur se colla à l'écrivain en murmurant un:

- Yukiiii... Qui fit rougir celui-ci. Shuishi était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin. Et pour que l'instant soit encore plus parfait qu'il ne l'était déjà, le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles du chanteur qui gémit de plaisir, son bassin se collant d'avantages à celui de son amant. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur le visage de Shuishi, la vie était belle. Même si un fou le poursuivait et qu'il avait un peu peur, Yuki s'était rapproché de lui, car "_inquiet». _Oui, Yuki était inquiet pour lui et cela rendait Shuishi encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Shuishi, il faut se lever maintenant, le résultat des analyses est aujourd'hui.

- Je sais... Mais, yuki, on n'est pas bien là?

- Si, mais il faut se dépêcher, Nakajima sera présent et ensuite on doit aller à la NG pour parler à Tôma. Après tout, c'est ton employeur, il a donc des responsabilités à prendre.

- Mais... Et la presse?

- Tôma a un contrat avec toi, que la presse soit au courant ne l'arrangera en rien. En revanche, il vaut mieux ne pas en parler à K. Il en profiterait. Son ton se fit plus froid à la mention de K. Cette enflure prenait tous ce qui passait à sa portée pour augmenter la vente des CD de Bad Luck. Il se servait aussi de drôles de moyens pour motiver ses troupes. Comme en tirant sur eux.

Voyant que l'envie de se lever n'était vraiment pas présente chez Shuishi, Yuki se leva et juste avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain, dit avec un ton pervers:

- Tu me rejoins sous la douche?

Shuishi se leva d'un bond et courut après son amant, plus du tout fatigué!

Il était 10 heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Shuishi ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir ce qu'on lui avait injecté mais puisque Yuki était là, il était présent aussi! Nakajima aussi était là ainsi que le docteur qu'ils avaient déjà vu.

Ils étaient dans une petite salle carrée, une odeur d'antiseptique régnait et les murs blancs ne faisaient guère penser à un lieu joyeux. Cet endroit ne convenait absolument pas à Shuishi. Le docteur pristla parole:

- Le résultat des tests est...

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'un lapin rose qui se jeta sur Shuishi en criant de joie.

- Sakuma-san? Que..?

- Shuishi! Un méchant monsieur t'en veut? Il est méchant le monsieur qui veut du mal à Shuishi!

Yuki observa en silence Ryuichi sakuma, le chanteur des Nittles Graspers, et accessoirement un jeune homme un peu fou, se pendre au cou de Shuishi qui souriait. Yuki en était assez jaloux mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

- Ryuichi, comment es-tu au courant des menaces sur Shuishi?

- Kumagoro a entendu deux messieurs parler de Shuishi dans la rue. Alors kumagoro a écouté! Puis les deux messieurs se sont séparés alors kumagoro a attaqué le monsieur brun pour avoir dit des méchantes choses sur Shuishi! Et il a aussi tapé Shuishi qu'il disait à l'autre monsieur. Alors kumagoro a enfermé le monsieur dans un placard tous noir et est venu voir où était Shuishi.

- Dans un placard? Où ça? Voulut savoir Shuishi

- Le placard 123 de NG.

- Nan, t'as pas osé? Le pauvre, il doit souffrir!

- Il ne t'a pas tapé? Il disait que si...

- Si si, il m'a tapé. Exaspéré par les commentaires gamins de Shuishi et de son double, Yuki regarda Nakajima qui sortait son portable. L'homme enfermé devait être celui du parc. Enfin un début de piste!

Il reporta son attention sur le docteur, par encore remis de l'entrée fracassante de Ryuichi:

- Docteur?

- Heu... oui, je disais donc...

Le silence se fit.

- La substance injectée à shindo-san est une drogue peu répandu et assez difficile à se procurer. Elle a pour effet une forte migraine, des vertiges, mais il est étrange que Shuishi Shindo n'en ait pas plus souffert. Il n'aurait pas du pouvoir se lever pendant trois jours.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Shuishi est très résistant et toujours en forme. Répondit Yuki. En vérité, le chanteur était tellement actif qu'une petite drogue ne pouvait avoir qu'un effet de somnifère plutôt fort sur lui.

- Nous devons néanmoins refaire des tests pour savoir si la drogue n'a pas d'effets secondaires sur Shindo-san.

L'interpellé se figea. Une nouvelle piqûre? A ça pas question! Il en avait eu assez l'autre soir!

- Je ne veux pas...

- Si, tu vas avoir une piqûre Shuishi.

- Mais, Yuki...

- Shuishi va avoir une piqûre, Na No Da! Clama Ryuichi

- Sakuma-san! Yuki, je ne veux pas de piqûre... Le blond le regarda. Shuishi lui faisait les yeux doux, trop mignon.

- Docteur, ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'empêcherais de bouger pendant la séance. J'ai un moyen infaillible.

- YUKI! Je ne veux pas de piqûre!

- Préparez la seringue, docteur.

- Yu... Yuki... Je... ne...

Yuki jeta un oeil au docteur et vit que celui-ci était près. Shuishi essayait de se sauver, mais Ryuichi et Nakajima bloquaient l'entrée.

Avec un sourire diabolique, l'écrivain attrapa son amant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme il s'y attendait, Shuishi se calma aussitôt et lui rendit son baiser. Pendant ce temps, le docteur piqua le bras du chanteur. Celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas.

- Voilà fini! Dit yuki en se détachant de Shuishi. Fini? Qu'est ce qui était fini? se demanda le chanteur. Bref, il y avait plus important.

- Yuki, je ne veux pas de piqûre! L'écrivain eut un petit sourire et se touranant vers l'homme en blanc, il dit:

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui docteur.

- Merci Yuki! Tout content, le chanteur remercia l'écrivain de lui épargner une telle douleur.

Reprenant son sérieux, le chanteur pensa à ce qui l'attendait. Ils devaient aller à la NG maintenant. Pour deux choses. Voir Tôma et ouvrir un placard où un invité spécial les attendait.

Il était 11 heures et Shuishi était assez perturbé. En effet, se retrouver devant son agresseur du parc ne l'enchantait guère. Mais Yuki était là donc tout irait bien. Il se dirigea vers le placard 123, le pire de tous les placards de la NG. L'odeur y était intenable et l'espace plutôt étroit. Ryuichi n'avait pas pu donner d'indications sur l'homme qui discutait avec le brun. Il s'était contenté de suivre l'homme qui avait frappé Shuishi. Arrivé dans le couloir, il vit deux policiers ainsi que Segushi Tôma devant le placard. Après les présentations d'usage, Yuki se plaça devant shuishi et ils ouvrirent le placard. Shuishi eut un hoquet en reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait agressé. Des yeux et des cheveux noirs encre. Aucun doute.

L'homme le regarda, une expression triste sur le visage, puis son regard se posa sur Ryuichi et la peur le fit trembler. Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'il le craigne à ce point? Shuishi s'accrocha au bras de yuki, celui-ci le regardant avec inquiétude. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers une salle libre, entourés de policiers.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Tôma à l'homme, une fois celui-ci installé.

- Je m'appelle Kashima Tien.

- Pourquoi avoir attaqué Shuishi Shindo-san?

- J'avais peur! Si je n'obéissais pas, ma femme et ma fille auraient été en danger! J'ai reçu des menaces! Et je ne pouvais pas parler à la police. J'ai obéis, que pouvais-je faire d'autre?

- Avez-vous vu l'homme responsable des menaces?

- Non, il se cachait dans l'ombre à chacune de nos rencontres.

- Comment avez-vous su où trouver Shuishi Shindo-san?

- L'homme m'a demandé d'attendre dans le parc. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit et comme il le pensait, vous êtes arrivés, dit-il en regardant Shuishi.

Désolé de vous avoir frappé, mais j'avais peur de rater ma mission et la drogue ne fonctionnait pas comme je voulais... Vous auriez du vous endormir tout de suite.

Yuki observa son amant. Il paraissait assez calme. En silence, ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant les policiers faire leur devoir. En chemin, ils croisèrent un technicien de NG, qui les salua rapidement.

- Bonjour Rei-san, dit Shuishi.

- Qui est-ce? demanda Yuki, un peu jaloux.

- C'est un mécanicien qui a travaillé avec nous sur plusieurs concerts. Très sympatique!

Yuki se crispa un peu plus. Il n'aimait pas du tous le regard du technicien. Jaloux? Lui? Non, jamais! Tôma leur proposa alors de venir à une réception le soir même, histoire de se détendre et de se changer les idées. Le visage de Shuishi s'illumina aussitôt et il sauta au cou de Yuki qui n'eut pas le coeur de dire non. En plus, dans un lieu avec beaucoup de monde, Shuishi ne risquait pas grand chose.

- Toutes les personnes présentes seront de NG. Leur dit Tôma. Il n'y a aucun risque.

- Très bien.

- Youpi ! Na No Da! Shuishi vient ce soir! On chantera ensemble, d'accord? Il y aura une scène!

Un sourire illuminant son visage, Shuishi acquiesça. Le coeur un peu plus léger, Yuki se détendit. L'enquête avançait...

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	6. la reception

Haut du formulaire

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Âme sœur

Titre de la fiction : La réception.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage et je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire.

Shuishi était heureux. Il était 7 heures et lui et Yuki allaient sortir ce soir. Le bruit de la douche résonnait dans l'appartement. Le chanteur imaginait l'eau couler le long du corps de son amant, image très érotique qui le fit rougir. Enfin, il devait bien s'habiller pour la soirée. Pour ne pas faire honte à son amant et aussi pour que celui-ci le complimente. Il regarda dans son armoire, à la recherche d'un costume à la fois seyant et sexy. Il opta pour un ensemble noir, qui ferait ressortir le violet de ses yeux. Son amant appréciait ses yeux, il le savait car après l'amour son amant le complimentait toujours sur ses yeux. Il mit une cravate violette, avec des lapins roses, offerte par Ryuichi et se contempla dans la glace. Passable. Il entendit la porte sonner et n'attendant personne, cria un:

- Oui? Un peu surpris. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il alla ouvrir et découvrit une enveloppe noire posée sur le perron. Il regarda dans le couloir, personne... Il se baissa et, ramassant l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit, des tremblements dans les doigts. Une nouvelle photo était à l'intérieur et Shuishi crut qu'il allait vomir. Une jeune fille avait été enchaînée à un mur et apparemment elle avait été tuée dans d'horribles circonstances. Une carte était glissée avec la photo.

- "Mon coeur, je t'offre comme promis une nouvelle victime pour te rappeler que je ne t'oublis pas. On se reverra très rapidement, et Eiri Uesugi ne pourra pas nous empêcher d'être très heureux ensemble. Je t'aime."

Shuishi poussa un gémissement. Le fou n'abandonnerait pas. Et il continuait à parler de Yuki dans ses messages... Et que voulait-il dire par "On se reverra rapidement"?

Il ne voulait pas ressentir la même chose que sur le toit... Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Yuki venir vers lui. Il sursauta et celui-ci murmura:

- Shuishi? Le chanteur se retourna vivement, tentant de cacher une feuille noire derrière son dos.

- Yuki? Tu... Tu as fini?

- Montre-moi ce que tu caches.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, il n'y...

Son amant lui arracha la feuille et la lut avec rapidité.

- Tu comptais me le cacher? demanda-t-il durement.

- Non... mais Yuki qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Une autre personne est morte et il dit qu'il me reverra... Je...

Voyant son trouble, l'écrivain le prit dans ses bras et dit:

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et je suis là, il ne te fera rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Yuki... Merci.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la réception, Shuishi était calmé et Yuki s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aider plus son amant.

La réception avait lieu dans un des locaux de la NG, pour fêter la réussite d'un grand contrat et pour permettre à tous de se détendre après de longs mois de travail. Ensembles ils s'arrêtèrent au bar et prirent un verre. A peine les eurent-ils entamé que Yuki se fit happer par une meute de femme, toutes plus dérangées les unes que les autres. Shuishi, lui, se fit entraîner par un lapin rose surexcité.

- Shuishi! Tu viens chanter avec moi d'accord? Hein?

- Oui oui, j'aa..ariveeee... Il fut littéralement lancé sur la scène, Ryuichi Sakuma sauta à ses côtés et lui tendit un micro. Heureux, Shuishi le prit et se tournant vers la salle avec son idole de toujours, il commença à chanter.

En entendant la voix de son amant, Yuki délaissa toutes les femmes présentes et se rapprocha de la scène pour mieux entendre.

- Des nouvelles du criminel?

Yuki se retourna vivement et aperçut Nakajima. Le profiler était habillé en costard cravate bleu nuit. Assez moulant, il attirait le regard.

- Vous avez été invité?

- J'ai pour mission de protéger Shuishi Shindo-san. Être présent fait donc parti de ma mission.

- Humm... Il y a eu une lettre avec une nouvelle photo... Il fut coupé par un producteur enchanté:

- Eiri! Enfin tu es arrivé! Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien Tôma, très bien... soupira-t-il doucement. Ce qu'il détestait être dans une foule...

- Viens boire un coup ! Nous vous laissons, Nakajima-san, profitez bien de la soirée

Après une bonne dizaine de chansons, Shuishi s'arrêta un moment et récupéra son verre, abandonné sur la table. Il le but assez rapidement et s'étonna de son goût aigre. Il ne savait pas qu'un simple vin serait si fort. Il observa avec curiosité les alentours. Tout le monde paraissait heureux. La plupart des membres de la NG étaient présents et discutaient paisiblement. Shuishi reconnu plusieurs techniciens qui avaient travaillés avec lui et les salua. L'alcool était vraiment fort! Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Bah, cela passerait. Et Yuki? Où était-il? Occupé avec Tôma, encore une fois... Se sentant de plus en plus mal, il se dirigea vers la petite terrasse. Il avait chaud, son corps le brûlait, il avait des vertiges et un mal de tête pas possible... il se figea. Serait-il possible qu'il soit encore drogué? Mais personne ne lui avait rien donné, pas de piqûre... Il n'avait bu qu'une seule chose, n'avait eu qu'un verre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Le criminel est là... Ce fou n'est pas loin..._

Il sentait ses paupières se fermer de plus en plus. Yuki... Il devait aller voir yuki... Mais il y avait tant de personnes, tant de bruits... La pièce tangua devant ses yeux et il s'écroula. Deux bras le retinrent juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol et un: "Shuishi!" retentit à ses oreilles avant qu'il ne se sente partir.

Yuki ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant s'était écroulé. Etait-il fatigué? Non, un Shuishi fatigué est un Shuishi malade. Il le coucha sur un canapé, un peu à l'écart des personnes présentes et le secoua doucement. Deux grands yeux améthyste le fixèrent alors avec horreur.

- Shuishi? Que t'arrive-t-il?

- Il est là... le fou, drogue... dans... verre, murmura-t-il difficilement.

Yuki chercha du regard le profiler et celui-ci, le remarquant, accourut aux côté de Shuishi.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Il est ici. Prenez soin de Shuishi, je reviens...

- Non! Ne me laisse pas seul... reste... gémit le jeune homme, il avait des difficultés à respirer aussi. Ses yeux améthyste se fermaient doucement, la peur luisant à l'intérieur.

- Très bien Shuishi, je reste là avec toi. Mais on va rentrer à la maison et je demanderais à Tôma une liste de tous les invités présents pour avoir une liste de suspect.

Tandis que son compagnon semblait rassuré et fermait de nouveau les yeux, il vit approcher un Tôma assez inquiet.

- Eiri-san?

- Pas le temps Tôma, je vais rentrer avec Shuishi, je te tiens au courant une fois arrivé.

Yuki avait couché Shuishi, le trouvant plus faible que lors des fois précédentes. Il semblait que le tueur aimait l'empoisonner. Ensuite, il avait téléphoné à Tôma et lui avait expliqué la situation. Celui-ci lui avait promis une liste complète des invités. L'écrivain raccrochait quand un cri résonna dans l'appartement. Il courut à la chambre du chanteur et vit celui-ci se débattre dans le lit contre un assaillant invisible. Il se précipita à son côté et tout doucement murmura son prénom. Le chanteur arrêta de se débattre, des tremblements dans tout le corps. Il émergea du sommeil lentement.

-Yuki? Je... Je vais bien, juste un simple cauchemar... Expliqua Shuishi, perturbé par l'inquiétude qu'il percevait dans les yeux de son amant.

- Idiot, lui murmura en retour Yuki avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer doucement.

- Dit, Yuki, c'est grave si j'ai peur? Tu ne vas pas partir hein?

- Non Shû-chan, je ne partirai pas.

_Shû-chan, _il aimait cette façon de l'appeler, il aimait quand son compagnon était près de lui, et surtout, il aimait quand Yuki lui montrait son amour, même par un moyen détourné. Le chanteur laissa quelques larmes couler doucement puis il s'endormit, son calme retrouvé.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	7. Enlevé!

Haut du formulaire

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Âme sœur

Titre de la fiction : Enlevé.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage et je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire.

Shuishi était fatigué. La drogue avait de plus en plus de mal à disparaître... Trois fois qu'il en prenait... Et une nouvelle lettre avait été trouvée devant la porte... Une nouvelle victime, et Yuki qui ne rentrait pas. Il était en retard. Déjà deux heures qu'il aurait du être rentré. Un simple rendez-vous avec une éditrice ne devait pas prendre autant de temps!

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit et avec rapidité, il décrocha :

- Yuki?

- Désolé Shindo-san, ce n'est que moi, et Eiri Uesugi est avec moi.

- Heu... Pardon mais qui êtes-vous?

- Rei Ryouen, de NG. Yuki me dit de vous dire de le rejoindre rapidement dans le quartier résidentiel Haruno.

- Yuki? Mais pourquoi? Un petit rire résonna.

- Oh, il n'est pas là parce qu'il le veut, mais nous aimerions bien que vous nous rejoigniez. Où votre yuki pourrait bien être en danger...

- Rei? Cela voudrait dire que tu es...?

- Non, Shindo-san, juste un intermédiaire. N'appelez pas la police, venez seul et rapidement.

- J'arrive! Et yuki? Comment va-t-il?

- Vous verrez sur place.

Il raccrocha, laissant un Shuishi horrifié. Yuki... Yuki était en danger!

Rei-san raccrocha rapidement, voyant son patron et Eiri Uesugi se rapprocher de lui. L'écrivain était passé voir Tôma pour avoir la liste des invités au complet.

Et le tueur avait saisi cette occasion pour attirer Shuishi chez lui.

En vitesse, Shuishi partit de chez Yuki et prit la direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Faite que Yuki aille bien...

En rentrant chez lui, Yuki découvrit la porte ouverte. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il avait pourtant dit à Shuishi de ne pas sortir et de n'ouvrir à personne!

- Shuishi? Seul le silence lui répondit.

_Mon dieu, non, Shuishi... _Yuki tomba à genoux, mort d'inquiétude. Il devait appeler Tôma, tout le monde, Nakajima... Shuishi n'était peut-être seulement sorti faire un tour mais le chanteur était trop faible le matin même... Et puis il ne lui aurait pas désobéis...

_Ressaisi-toi! _La liste, il l'observa rapidement et remarqua un nom... Rei ryouen. Ce mécanicien, avec des yeux si froid. Il prit ses clefs et partit à la recherche du mécanicien, non sans appeler Nakajima et le mettre au courant de la disparition de Shuishi. Il tomba sur le répondeur. Vraiment des bons à rien ces flics, ragea-t-il

Shuishi arriva au lieu convenu et vit une silhouette noire s'approcher silencieusement de lui. Très en colère, il cria:

- Où est Yuki? Il se figea. Devant lui, avec un flingue se trouvait...

- Nakajima-san? Que faîtes-vous ici? On vous a également appelé?

-Tu es vraiment naïf, mon amour.

_Mon amour? Depuis quand il m'appelle mon amour? Je ne comprends plus rien... et puis je ne suis pas naïf!_

- Viens discuter à l'intérieur, Shuishi, ceci est ma maison, dit-il en désignant une imposante bâtisse du doigt.

- Mais je dois voir Yuki! Rei-san m'a appelé...

- Yuki par ci, Yuki par là, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche! Il pointa son flingue devant le visage de Shuishi et désigna la maison.

- Maintenant tu rentres!

Menacé, Shuishi pénétra dans la maison, le profiler sur les talons.

- En bas, tu prends les escaliers.

Shuishi se retrouva dans une cave humide. Nakajima lui fit signe de soulever le tapis au sol. Il découvrit une trappe et une imposante lumière rose fuschia l'accueillit.

- Nakajima-san? Je ne crois pas que...

- Descend! Plusieurs surprises t'attendent en bas.

Ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Nakajima, Shuishi obéit.

Il découvrit une grande salle, les murs peints en rose, des photos de lui collées partout. Nakajima exultait. Enfin son amour était chez lui!

- Nakajima-san? Cette photo...

Sur le mur était épinglée une photo de lui, couché sur un banc, du sang sur le menton.

- Vous... C'est vous qui avez...? Espèce de monstre!

- Voyons Shuishi, ce n'était que de simples preuves d'amour! dit-il avant de lui assener un coup de crosse sur la nuque.

Shuishi s'effondra. _Il était vraiment bête... Yuki ne serait jamais tombé dans un piège si grossier, lui, Yukii..._

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	8. captivité et amour

Haut du formulaire

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Âme sœur

Titre de la fiction : Captivité et amour.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage et je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire.

- Où est-il? L'écrivain plaqua violement le mécanicien contre le mur.

- Pardon? Je ne comprends pas, Eiri-san...

- Enfoiré! Je sais que tu connais le responsable!

- Mais...

- J'ai remarqué tes yeux sur Shuishi, ton regard, je suis très doué pour lire les regards, sais-tu? Maintenant réponds! A moins que tu ne veuilles mourir...

- Attendez! Vous n'avez aucune preuve! Qui vous dit que je l'ai appelé hein? Les yeux de Yuki se rétrécir.

- Appelé? Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel... Donc tu as téléphoné à Shuishi?

Le jeune mécanicien blêmit.

- Vous ne comprenez pas...

- Parle! Bon sang tu vas parler oui? hurla le blond. _Shuishi était entre les mains du fou, il le savait..._

- Je lui ai dit d'aller dans la résidence Haruno, où Il m'a dit de l'envoyer... Gémit-il. Yuki était vraiment en colère.

- Qui? Qui est ce "IL"?

- L'homme avec vous, le dernière fois, ce profiler...

Yuki se figea. Nakajima? Ce serait lui? Cet enfoiré! S'il touchait à Shuishi, il le tuerait!

- Tôma! Tu as tout entendu non?

- La police est en route, Eiri-san. Rei-san, pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?

- J'aurai eu le droit à un petit moment seul avec Shuishi... Un sourire diabolique apparu sur ses traits qui disparu rapidement, sa joue et ses lèvres éclatant sous le coup de poing de Yuki, qui voyait rouge.

- Sale enflure! Tôma je te le laisse. Je vais retrouver Shuishi.

Sur ces mots, il partit sans un regard en arrière.

Shuishi, tient le coup! Je t'en supplie, soit fort! Jusqu'a ce que j'arrive...

Shuishi avait mal à la tête. Pourquoi avait-il mal déjà? Sa nuque était poisseuse de sang... Il voyait flou... Où était-il? Une forte lumière perturba sa vue. Il tenta de se redresser, un vertige le saisissant. Il était dans la pièce rose. Et il lui semblait ressentir un poids autour de son cou. Il concentra sa vue et remarqua alors une chaîne autour de celui-ci.

- Que...? Ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière et il remarqua alors qu'il était observé. Nakajima l'observait en silence, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Et c'est alors que Shuishi se rendit compte de sa nudité. S'était-il déshabillé? Non... Alors...

- Que m'avez vous fait? Pourquoi? Sa voix tremblait.

- Parce que tu es si mignon mon amour! Ah! Et je veux te faire plein de choses! Il se leva et s'approcha du chanteur.

- Vous êtes fou? Je suis un garçon!

- Et alors? Moi aussi! Et Eiri Uesugi aussi. Tu devrais m'apprécier non?

- Non! Yuki est différent! Je l'aime!

- Aaahhh... Tu as une voix si belle! Tu n'es pas chanteur pour rien...

- Ne... Ne vous approchez pas!

Le profiler était près de lui maintenant. Il tenta de lui décocher un coup de pieds. Mais l'homme l'évita facilement et se jeta sur Shuishi. Le pauvre ne put rien faire et il se retrouva sous Nakajima, son corps écrasé. Il tenta de se débattre et réussi à donner un coup de coude dans la gorge du profiler. Il en profita pour se dégager. Il se leva mais la chaîne le retint au bout de 3 mètres. Il gémit, la chaîne se resserrant. Un collier coulissant!

Nakajima se redressa et lui envoya un coup de genoux dans le ventre. La respiration coupée, Shuishi se courba en deux. Il fut envoyé sur le lit, et tentant encore de reprendre sa respiration, vit Nakajima saisir une seringue. _Oh, non pas encore..._

Nakajima s'approcha de lui doucement, bloquant au passage ses coups et lui injecta le contenu de la seringue. Aussitôt, Shuishi se calma. Il se sentait faible mais n'avait pas envie de dormir... Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, le profiler se mit à califourchon sur le chanteur et laissa ses mains glisser sur le corps du jeune homme. Shuishi comprit alors ce qui lui arrivait. Il était paralysé. Il gémit doucement, une terreur grandissante faisant briller ses yeux.

- Voyons mon amour, ne pleure pas, je suis là... On restera ensemble maintenant hein? Rien que tous les deux!

Shuishi réussit à murmurer un "Yuki" avant que des lèvres ne se posent violement sur les siennes. Le chanteur revit son précédent viol, la douleur, la honte, la peur...

Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. _Yuki... Yuki... Où es-tu? _

Il retenta de bouger et Nakajima se redressa, une immense joie marquant son visage. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Shuishi se mit à hurler, avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait:

-YUKI! AIDEZ-MOI! YUkiii... mhmuumph... La main de Nakajima s'écrasa sur la bouche de Shuishi, et de son autre main, il tira sur la chaîne autour du cou du chanteur, l'empêchant de respirer. Shuishi étouffait. Un voile noir se déposa devant ses yeux.

Yuki était devant la maison de nakajima, un grand manoir assez sombre. Il arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, ne souhaitant pas être entendu. Il s'arrêta dans le halle, ne sachant pas quelle direction il devait prendre. Il lui sembla entendre un bruit vers le bas et repérant des escaliers, il les descendit. Il se retrouva dans une cave sombre, mais il n'y avait pas de porte... Il avait du rêver... Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit un cri venant du sol:

- YUKI! AIDEZ-MOI! YUkiii... Il se figea, cherchant l'entrée. Son amour était en danger! C'est alors qu'il remarqua une trappe, légèrement cachée par un tapis. De plus en plus inquiet, il se baissa et, soulevant la trappe, descendit dans la salle où son amant l'attendait.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une couleur rose tapante, la seconde, ce fut deux corps emmêlés, et la dernière, ce fut le visage blanc de son amant ainsi que la chaîne qui l'étranglait.

Yuki vit rouge. Il s'approcha de Nakajima, celui-ci ne le remarquant qu'au dernier moment. Il balança son point dans le visage du profiler. L'attrapant par le col, il le jeta contre le mur et le roua de coup. Il revoyait le visage si pâle de son amour... Ce monstre qui lui avait fait du mal... Il allait le tuer!

Shuishi ouvrit les yeux et vit son amant en train de tabasser Nakajima. Il allait finir par le tuer si cela continuait... Il devait l'arrêter... Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, son corps était si lourd! Faiblement, il murmura le nom de son amant. Celui-ci s'arrêta alors, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Il se tourna vers son le plus jeune, se baissa en silence et prit son amant dans ses bras.

- Shû-chan, j'ai eu si peur... Tu aurais pu mourir et... je ne... sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi... Shuishi...

Le chanteur murmura le prénom de son amant avec amour et lentement ferma les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait dormir. Il s'endormit avec la chaleur de son amant, et entendit celui-ci dire:

- Je t'aime, Shû-chan.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	9. epilogue

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Âme sœur

Titre de la fiction : Epilogue

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage et je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire.

Haut du formulaire

- Yuki! Dis, tu m'aimes hein? Moi je t'aime comme un fou! Et tu sais quoi? Non? Et bien lorsque j'étais dans la cave de Nakajima, je ne pensais qu'à toi!

Yuki s'arrêta de taper sur son clavier et il se retourna vers son amant qui le collait un peu trop à son goût ses derniers temps. Déjà une semaine que Nakajima avait été arrêtée, Rei-san aussi. Et Shuishi faisait comme si tout allait bien mais la nuit des cauchemars le faisait gémir et hurler jusqu'à ce que Yuki le réveille et lui dise des mots doux. Il se rendormait alors comme si de rien n'était, et le matin ne disait rien, comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était la première fois qu'il reparlait de Nakajima et de la cave. L'écrivain se pencha vers le visage de son amant et prit ses lèvres avec délicatesse. En effet, depuis ce jour maudit, Shuishi avait peur des contacts... Il lui fallait donc être très doux avec lui si il ne souhaitait pas être rejeté violement. Et il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir embrasser son amant comme avant, et surtout, depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, Shuishi était intenable.

- Shuishi... murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, je crois qu'il serait temps de parler de Nakajima...

Il vit les yeux de son amant s'agrandir d'effroi.

- Yuki... Je ne veux pas... C'est du passé!

- Non. Tu en fais encore des cauchemars, tu te débats la nuit, tu as limite peur de moi... Que ce passe-t-il Shuishi? Yuki vit le chanteur détourner les yeux.

- Je... Je ne veux pas en parler. Il se leva et tenta de s'éloigner mais l'écrivain le retient et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec tendresse.

- Yuki... Je...

- Parle Shuishi, il le faut, ou tu ne t'en sortiras jamais! Il vit une larme couler sur la joue de son amant et ses lèvres trembler.

- Yuki... J'avais si peur! Il y avait cette lumière... Et cet homme... Il m'a fait mal! Tu sais pourquoi j'ai été à cet endroit, la résidence Haruno? Ils m'ont fait croire que tu étais là-bas... Je suis bête hein? Mais tu sais Yuki, quand je t'ai vu j'étais heureux... Mais et si une autre personne recommençait? Et si tu disparaissais? J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir...

Et voilà qu'il pleurait maintenant… Yuki allait le prendre pour un lâche...

- Shuishi, je serais toujours là avec toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On est tous là avec toi! Regarde Ryuichi! Kashima va avoir des cauchemars jusqu'a la fin de sa vie!(1)

Le chanteur s'accrocha de toutes ces forces à son amant, des larmes perlant de ses yeux de plus en plus rapidement.

- Yu... Yuki... Je t'aime! Alors ne me laisse plus seul d'accord?

- Shuishi... Il ne connaissait qu'un moyen pour calmer son amant. Il l'embrassa et pour une fois, Shuishi n'eut pas de mouvements de reculs. L'écrivain prit le chanteur dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Avec des baisers passionnés, il le déshabilla et le fit sien avec une grande tendresse. Shuishi se laissa aller, son corps en feu. Yuki l'aimait, tout allait bien...

- En ce qui concerne Nakajima, dit Yuki, quelques heures plus tard, il est désormais mis hors d'état de nuire. Il se servait de Rei-san pour faire le boulot lorsqu'il était avec nous... A la soirée, c'est Rei qui a mis la drogue dans ton verre. Sur le toit, c'était Rei également. Mais Nakajima a tué toutes ces femmes et t'a écris ces lettres. C'est lui qui était derrière tout cela. Il a tout avoué et Rei-san aussi. Tu ne crains plus rien désormais, Shû-chan.

Shuishi soupira de plaisir. Ce qu'il aimait être appelé ainsi...

- Yuki? Il y a un concert demain, tu viendras m'écouter chanter?

- Oui, Shuishi mais dors maintenant.

Les gradins étaient pleins à craquer, et Shuishi tout excité. Il avait écris une nouvelle chanson qui n'était destiné qu'à une personne et il souhaitait la lui chanter avec le plus d'amour possible.

Il monta sur scène et dit avec sa voix merveilleuse:

- J'ai écris cette chanson pour une personne que j'aime de tour mon coeur... Elle est pour toi, Yuki!

Le blond était au fond de la salle, son regard fixé dans celui de son amant, de la tendresse inscrite sur son visage.

La musique commença, le chanteur prit la parole, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Dites-moi pourquoi je l'aime  
Dites-moi pourquoi  
C'est comme un cadeau  
Que le ciel me fait d'en haut... haut... haut  
Quand cet amour nous enchaîne  
S'accroche à l'eau  
Dites-moi pourquoi je l'aime  
Dites-moi pourquoi c'est trop

_Yuki, on est ensemble et je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime ainsi..._

Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime  
Et que sa vie  
Sa vie me coule dans les veines  
Et dans ses mains je supplie... oui... oui  
Chaque fois je me déchaîne  
Quand il prend ma vie  
Je ne sais plus comment  
Ni où s'enfuit le temps  
Quand mon corps se meurt et se  
perd dans ses bras

_Lorsque l'on est ensemble, mon coeur dérape, mon corps se meurt, et je te revois, à la limite de l'extase, et je te revois me dire "Je t'aime"._

Dites-moi pourquoi je l'aime  
Dites-moi pourquoi  
Il est comme un bateau,  
Qui m'emmènerait sur l'eau  
Au lieu de garder ma peine  
Je crie bien plus fort  
Encore plus fort que je l'aime  
Et que je l'aimerai encore

_Je te dirais toujours que je t'aime, mon coeur est relié au tien._

Le ciel m'en a fait cadeau  
Quand dans ses bras mon corps  
Toute sa vie dévore  
Je prie pour qu'il m'enlace encore et encore  
Dites-moi pourquoi je l'aime  
Dites-moi pourquoi  
Il est comme un bateau  
Qui m'emmènerait sur l'eau  
Et si jamais j'ai de la peine  
Je crie bien plus fort  
Encore plus fort que je l'aime  
Et que je l'aimerai encore  
Dites-moi pourquoi je l'aime  
Je sais que je l'aime encore

_Je suis tien, tu es mien, Dieu que je t'aime. Ensemble et pour toujours._

Avec un magnifique sourire Shuishi remercia ses fans et regarda son amour avec joie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Yuki s'essuyer une larme...

La vie était belle.

(1) Kashima tien, l'homme du parc, enfermé dans le placard!

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


End file.
